A-ha
frame|A-ha.A-ha (estilizado um -H um; pronunciação norueguesa: ɑːhɑ) era um banda pop norueguesa foi formada em Oslo, em 1982. A banda foi fundada por Morten Harket (vocais), Magne Furuholmen (teclados) e Pål Waaktaar (guitarra) . O grupo inicialmente chegou à fama em meados dos anos 1980 depois de ser descoberto pelo músico e produtor John Ratcliff, e tinha continuado sucesso mundial nos anos 1990 e 2000. A-ha alcançado seu maior sucesso com seu álbum de estréia, Hunting High and Low, em 1985. O álbum alcançou a posição número 1 em sua Noruega natal, número 2 no Reino Unido, e número 15 sobre os EUA Billboard parada de álbuns; rendeu dois internacionais singles número um, "Take on Me" e "o sol sempre brilha na TV"; e ganhou a banda um Grammy Award nomeação como Melhor Artista Novo. No Reino Unido, Hunting High and Low continuou o seu sucesso nas paradas no ano seguinte, tornando-se um dos álbuns mais vendidos de 1986. Em 1994, após a sua quinto álbum de estúdio, Memorial Beach, não conseguiu alcançar o sucesso comercial de seus álbuns anteriores, a banda entrou em um hiato. Na sequência de uma apresentação no Concerto do Prêmio Nobel da Paz em 1998, a banda voltou ao estúdio e gravou seu sexto álbum de 2000 do Menor Major Sky Terra, que foi outro hit número um na Noruega e resultou em uma nova turnê. Um sétimo álbum de estúdio, Lifelines, foi lançado em 2002, e um oitavo álbum, Analogue, em 2005, foi certificado Prata no Reino Unido - o álbum mais bem sucedido lá desde 1990 do leste do Sun, West of the Moon. 4 A nono álbum, Foot of the Mountain, foi lançado pela primeira vez em 19 de Junho de 2009 e voltou a banda para o UK Top 5 pela primeira vez desde 1988, sendo de prata certificado lá e Platinum na Alemanha. O álbum alcançou a posição número 2 Noruega (seu primeiro lançamento para não alcançar o número 1 em seu território de origem). Em 15 de outubro de 2009, a banda anunciou que iria dividir depois de uma turnê mundial em 2010, o término em uma excursão nota alta. Milhares de fãs de pelo menos 40 países em seis continentes se reuniam para ver A-ha para a última vez. A banda já vendeu mais de 60 milhões de álbuns e 15 milhões de singles em todo o mundo. Em menos de um ano, em 2010, a banda ganhou um valor estimado de 500 milhões de coroas norueguesas em bilhetes de turismo, merchandising e o lançamento de um álbum de greatest hits, tornando-os uma das maiores bandas de 40-50 bilheteria no mundo. Prêmios Após o sucesso de sua estréia, a banda foi nomeada para um Grammy Award para Melhor artista novo, em 1986, mas não ganhou. A-ha ganhou oitos MTV Video Music Awards, seis para "Take on Me" e dois para "o sol sempre brilha na TV". "Take on Me" também foi indicado para Favorita Pop / Rock vídeo ao American Music Awards de 1986. A-ha ganhou 10 Spellemannprisen prêmios, o equivalente norueguês dos prêmios Grammy. Discografia * Hunting High and Low (1985) * Scoundrel Days (1986) * Stay On These Roads (1988) * East of the Sun, West of the Moon (1990) * Memorial Beach (1993) * Minor Earth Major Sky (2000) * Lifelines (2002) * Analogue (2005) * Foot of the Mountain (2009) Categoria:Rock Categoria:Bandas de rock